


Accursed Affections

by moricad



Series: Cross Your Heart [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chigasaki Itaru has a Big Dick, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: This blonde, bright-eyed human named Kazunari wanted to be his boyfriend so badly... but Itaru only agreed in order to have an infinite supply of sustenance within easy reach. After all, a demon like him couldn't love a human. Why else would he agree?
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Chigasaki Itaru
Series: Cross Your Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Accursed Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Best read as part 3 in the series. Thank you for stopping by and reading!

Itaru truly loved the world of humans. As time crawled on, they simply got more and more fascinating. What was once a boring buffet, that he reluctantly crawled towards to sustain his existence, was now a world of fascination and wonder.

Integration was essential. Without an identity, the world of lights and technology wouldn’t accept him. Without money, how would he afford the things that gave him so much serotonin? Video games… mobile gacha games… arcades… junk food… none of them necessary to his existence were now necessary for enjoying his selfish life.

Then there was also acting. It was nothing new to him in concept, but it became… fun. It spun the wheels in his mind and allowed him to begin to form connections with humans. His new family, or the closest he was allowed to have of one. He never would have guessed that humans and all that they did would catch his interest so strongly.

All these things took away from the boring predictability the rest of the human world held. They turned his mind away from an unstimulating eternity to the present. A very welcome relief.

Now was a good example of this at work: currently he was tied up in the newest Knights of Round console game. Completely comfortable in his sweats, hair tied out of his eyes, and a heated blanket draped over his couch-laden body. Greed and sloth happily married together, allowing him to feel truly content as game-fueled adrenaline swirled and spun inside of him.

“Hey Itaruuuuun,” Kazunari happily hummed from Itaru’s computer chair. Right, he was in the room wasn’t he? Itaru took a gulp from his cola and set his controller down. The strange feeling of carbonation tingling in his nose and throat always hit the spot.

“What’s up Kazunari?” Itaru stretched out slowly, a long groan leaving his body. There was no point in bothering to sit up to meet his eyes. It’d only tire him out further.

“Hmmm~ what’s the haps for today?”

Plans? Going AFK on the couch and doing nothing sounded delightful to him, but he didn’t think that’s what Kazunari wanted. He sighed as finally he sat up, his bored visage meeting bright, excited eyes. The sparkling greens always were so vibrant. So energetic. So full of the energy he lacked.

Man, he really was running low. With Kazunari around more, he found himself subconsciously presenting as human more and more. Emotions were exhausting, and he needed fuel to keep them running.  _ If only I could loot emotions from dreams like Merlin… _ things would be a lot more Easy Mode.

Itaru presented his devilish grin as he met Kazunari’s eyes. “I could go for a snack today.” Kazunari always flushed when he used this face, so he awaited a favorable response.

Today it was the same, how boring. Kazunari’s ears got the faintest tinge of pink. He shifted awkwardly in his seat and pulled down his oversized sweater, his dick already beginning to stir. Itaru sensed it and he wanted it.

Ever since Kazunari asked him out… no… ever since Kazunari mainlined the good stuff straight into his demonic ass a few weeks ago, things haven’t been the same. A meal so tantalizing… so filling… now made others feel simply unsatisfying. He hungered more frequently, he wanted more, and his body ached without that satisfaction. But… he couldn’t have it.

He told Kazunari the basics of how they fucked up and why. Semen was extra potent and satisfying when he was in his demonic form, but it made him more dangerous as well. Incubi didn’t just persist off of semen, it was  _ life energy _ itself that fueled them. The more that Itaru was in that form with his lover, the more likely that something bad could happen to Kazunari, and the more likely his safe haven at the theater and comfortable life was at risk.

Even ignoring the possibility of the blonde being drained to death… Itaru’s very continued sexual presence, in either form, could be addictive or cause a whole other host of other issues for his partner. His annoyingly low INT and WIS stat partner.

The instant arousal on Kazunari’s part was proof enough for Itaru that the addiction may already be taking hold. Not that he could do anything about it though. He had to eat to live and Kazunari wanted to be his only food source.  _ Idiot _ .

“I want to go out, can we? There’s a new art exhibit...” Kazunari changed the topic. Didn’t he want to get off though? The sexual energy in the air didn’t lie, yet Itaru felt his mind rouse with interest instead. This wasn’t the same result as usual.

“Out?”

“Yeah, we’re dating now right? I totes want to do couple-y things with you.” The blonde’s blush of aroused embarrassment turned into something… shyer. They had stopped at some stores together a few days ago, but this was the first mention of a special flag event.

“Would that make you happy?” Itaru felt himself asking. He was curious how this human’s mind worked. Otherwise, why would he agree to such a stifling arrangement? The mind of the legendary .01% chance drop human who accepted him…

“Yeah! It’ll be lit Itarun!” The smile was so genuine it hurt.

“K, let’s get ready.” Wait, what. Wasn’t he supposed to be trying to suck dick right now? “And how… about my snack?” Itaru smiled as he got off the couch, pulled down his bangs, and went over to Kazunari, who again stirred uncomfortably in the chair.

“You just ate two days ago, Itarun…” A rosy pout adorned his features as he swiveled the chair around.

“Maybe I’m hungry again already…” He spun Kazunari back to face him and ran his fingers through soft golden locks. 

“Itarun…” Kazunari’s lips parted automatically; Itaru licked his own as he grabbed Kazunari’s hair and met the trembling lips with his own.

He pushed his tongue deep, scooping up any and all of the fluids that could help sustain him the tiniest bit longer. Every little bit now mattered when he wasn’t his true self. Kazunari’s tongue gently pushed back against his own as he arched and squirmed in the gaming chair. Delicious sounding moans did little to sate his appetite.

After a minute, or maybe two, Itaru felt hands on his chest as Kazunari forcefully pushed him away. “H… huh?” Itaru licked the saliva off his lips and stared wide-eyed at Kazunari, who was desperately panting and trying so hard to conceal the tent in his pants.

“I… I need to keep my energy for our date together!” Kazunari grabbed his coat, holding it over his crotch as he ran for the door. “Downstairs in 10!”

“TTYL…?” Itaru muttered under his breath as the door to his room was slammed in his face. “W… what just happened?”

Itaru pinched his own cheek, that was… definitely new. Confusion and curiosity racing through him like the blood in his veins, he quickly changed into some slacks, a turtleneck, and his blue peacoat to meet Kazunari downstairs.

As they left the art gallery late into the night, a strange feeling stirred within Itaru’s chest. Their date was surprisingly enjoyable. Art wasn’t an interest of his, it never had been, but despite the lack of physical or electronic distractions Itaru still somehow found himself entertained and stimulated in other ways.

There was something in the way Kazunari explained all the traditional paintings to him that had been fascinating. The way his eyes gleamed with the highest quality enchantments. The way he always knew an easter egg about each and every painting or its painter. Maybe his INT stat was fine, or even a boon. 

… WIS was still Kazunari’s dump stat though. Itaru was certain of that one. Otherwise he wouldn’t be so stupid.

Kazunari kept their fingers locked down the whole tour, his sweat under the harsh exhibit lighting keeping Itaru sustained. Small thank you kisses brushed against his skin as they moved from one room to the next. Itaru felt better with each one, so logically wasn’t Kazunari feeling worse? That’s what it meant to give affection to an incubus in Itaru’s mind.

As they quietly walked back to the dorms, still hand-in-hand, Kazunari whispered into the night, “February’s going to be over soon, huh…?”

“Yeah.” March was around the corner with promises of warmer weather and a busier schedule for Itaru.

“Will we be able to make this work still?” Kazunari looked worried. Why would he be though?

“Do you want it to? If so, it will. I’ll make time for you. I’ll have to after all.” 

“I heard you’ve talked to a potential recruit for Spring Troupe. Your senpai from work?”

Ah, they would be losing the freedom of an empty room, huh…? But he picked his roommate exactly to keep his room to himself as much as possible. “It’ll be fine, Kazunari.” A charming smile spread across Itaru’s lips.

Kazunari’s eyes turned to meet his, the moonlight turning his green gems into deep, mossy aquatic lakes. A sadness lurked beneath the surface, never swimming close enough to be given form.

“You’re… not going to replace me, right? You did hand pick this person.”

_ Jealousy…? _ Not quite, but Itaru scrunched his face in contemplation at the uncertain development. It wasn’t envy, he was familiar with that one. Emotions… emotions… fear?

“No, I have no reason to.” Heat began to rise to Itaru’s cheeks. This wasn’t a command he input on his controller. Eyes wide, he slowly began to move his free hand to his cheek.  _ Warmth… _

Kazunari smiled, but there was still something indecipherable lurking beneath the ever shifting ripples of his eyes. “How can I be sure…?”

Sure of what? Their status as a couple? Their loyalty to each other? Itaru wasn’t sure what he even thought about either of those things. He simply… didn’t.

Itaru sighed.  _ Race: inhuman… _ the ever constant reminder branded inside his head. No matter how much he yearned to belong, this was not his world. He was a foreign body, a virus, eating away at the society he so desperately loved. 

But… he wanted to try and assuage Kazunari’s worries somehow. That was the humane thing to try and do… right? Itaru smiled at the irony, but his normally confident smirk came out nervous and unsure as he faced Kazunari. “I’ll… try to figure something out, so you don’t have to be worried. I promise.”

“Itarun…” The blonde whispered his name softly and Itaru felt the warmth returning to his cheeks. Kazunari continued, “Thank you… I know this is hard on you. It’s just… strange. I know what you are but I really don’t want to be forgotten. I don’t want to be replaced. So… you saying you’ll figure it out for my sake totes means the world to me.”

Forgotten? Itaru stopped walking and stared at Kazunari, who slowly turned around to face him.  _ Would I really…? _ There was something special about Kazunari, so surely he wouldn’t… How much time would it take before it became a certainty? The frustration must have read on his face. This… was frustration right? A tightness in the chest, trembling fists that want to lash out, wanting to deny the inevitable.

Kazunari looked around nervously before grabbing Itaru’s hand and dragging him off the road. It was nearly 9 pm, with no activity on their walk. Itaru, still caught up in his thoughts, allowed himself to be dragged behind a large tree, rooted in a small park near the dorms.

“Itarun…” Kazunari gently pressed him against the tree.

“Kazunari…?” Itaru felt his instincts begin to stir as the sudden sexual energy began to permeate his tongue, his nose, his skin. His frustration now replaced by his forgotten hunger stirring, wanting to take its fill.

“Just in case…” Kazunari gently kissed Itaru’s lips, but pulled away with a giggle as Itaru tried to force entrance with his tongue. “Let me remind you why you picked me.”

Itaru frowned and mumbled, “I didn’t.”

Kazunari smiled and whispered, “You said yes. Totes the same~”

Itaru struggled to hold his tongue back as Kazunari moved back in for gentle pecks on his lips, turning into slow rolling kisses where contact was maintained. Itaru shivered against the tree. It wasn’t from the cold, but the anticipation of what was to come. But… wasn’t Kazunari tired?

“You don’t have to force yourself. It has only been two days.” Itaru bit his lip. Was he the idiot now? Something in him made him feel… not shame. He never felt shame. But… maybe it was guilt. He was doing something objectively bad to this human. This wonderfully bright, intelligent human, and was this… remorse for pushing him too far these past few weeks?

“I’m not going to feed you, Itarun.” Kazunari moved to Itaru’s neck, gently pulling his turtleneck down to suckle gently at soft skin. Between the movements of his lips, Kazunari made his intentions clear, “Sex can be used for more than food. You remember that at least, right?”

Itaru felt himself begin to flush, his face dispelling the spell of cool air surrounding him. “I… don’t get it…” he muttered as Kazunari slowly unbuttoned his peacoat as he dropped to his knees.

Glimmering greens, no longer murky and unsure but instead burning desperately to never be forgotten, looked up at him from below. Kazunari undid Itaru’s slacks, pulling the zipper down ever so slowly with his teeth. Itaru saw his member already tenting the fabric.  _ So easily…? _

Kazunari quickly slipped Itaru’s growing erection into the cool night air, a hiss escaping from clenched teeth above. Kazunari quickly shared the warmth from his hands, stroking him to his full size. “Even if it doesn’t feed you, stuff like this still feels good for you, right?”

“Y-yeah…” How long has it been since somebody’s done something like this for him? If ever, it was no longer in his mind. After all, why would he see sex as anything more than something necessary to survival? Sure it felt good, but that was because he was being fed… right?

Itaru found himself moaning gently despite it all. Kazunari’s hands felt fantastic. One gently massaged his sensitive head as the other diligently worked his length. Itaru felt his knees begin to buckle and bark begin to scratch along the back of his coat as he writhed in the simple pleasure.

“This… isn’t going to fill my meters… so why…” Itaru continued to quietly moan under the gentle touches.

“I want you to feel good too, Itarun,” Kazunari smiled and gently began kissing the tip of his dick.  _ S...soft… _ Itaru trembled. Kazunari soon continued, “I want you to know you can feel good… without worrying about me.” 

_ He’s… always smarter than I think, huh…  _ Kazunari had caught on to his reservations all evening. He was so perceptive when it came to him. Was this that  _ love _ he mentioned before in the darkness of his room?

Itaru threw his head back with a hiss as Kazunari began to insert Itaru’s cock into his soft, warm, ever so inviting mouth. 

“K-kazunari…” Itaru moaned, because there was simply nothing else to say. Nothing else to think. Kazunari carefully and slowly took his impressive length. Itaru’s eyes went wide as he reached the back of his mouth, wider still when he slipped ever so slightly into his throat.

Itaru found himself reaching down to gently ruffle Kazunari’s hair, hoping he understood that would be more than enough. Not to hurt himself. Kazunari’s eyes, tears forming in the corners, danced gleefully in the moonlight as they looked up at him. He was obviously proud of how much he could take.

Kazunari lightly gripped the base of Itaru’s dick, the last little bit he wasn’t quite ready to take in, and started to move his head slowly. Soon, he was comfortable enough to pick up the pace to a steadier rhythm. As Kazunari’s head bobbed quickly and sloppily below, Itaru moaned and shuddered blissfully. His breath hitched painfully with pleasure whenever he felt himself slip back into Kazunari’s throat. 

Kazunari’s spare hand found its way to his ass, needily kneading away at his flesh. In response, Itaru’s hands found their way to Kazunari’s hair, taking handfuls of the beautiful strands as he was sucked mercilessly.

“Kazunari… I’m…” Itaru could barely speak between his moans and unsteady breaths. This kind of direct stimulation should be nothing for him… but it was overwhelming as he soon reached his climax. His seed spilled into the warm embrace of Kazunari’s mouth, slightly dripping from the corners of his lips as he continued to suck him to the last drop.

Itaru felt his coat snag as he slid down the tree onto the dirt and mulch below. Kazunari smiled happily, zipping Itaru back up as he licked his lips. Itaru found himself idly fixing the mess he made of the blonde mop of hair.

“For a little while there, I wasn’t sure if it was just for show or not~” Kazunari giggled, pleased with himself.

“Must be from the human half of me,” Itaru smiled back, the serotonin and adrenaline darting through his veins. That was as good as any game, any SSR gacha pull, any meal he could have had instead. “And you’re okay?”

“As good as ever, Itarun!” Kazunari jumped into Itaru’s lap and embraced him tightly. Itaru automatically laughed and hugged him back.

“What about you, though?” Itaru felt Kazunari’s erection now in his lap, and the blonde let out a shy yelp and scrambled back to his feet. He reached out a hand to Itaru, who remained on his knees.

“I totes don’t want you getting fat, we’re going home,” Kazunari joked. Itaru simply sighed and took his boyfriend’s hand. Right. Boyfriend. Huh. This was the first time he saw him this way, if he wasn’t mistaken.

Kazunari slapped dirt off of Itaru’s clothes as Itaru mumbled, “When we get back to the dorm then? I mean, you helped me feel… elitely good so…”

A giggle as a particularly rough slap hit his coat. “I’ll take care of myself before I come over tonight. I can totes save it in a cup for you if you want though~”

Itaru frowned. “What a waste. And if it worked like that, I’d be working at a sperm bank, y’know.”

Kazunari laughed at his joke, causing Itaru’s face to lighten. He couldn’t help but feel affectionate towards his human. Was it romantic love? Itaru didn’t know, but the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand suddenly made all the sense in the world. Humans were weak, fragile, temporary… but maybe just this once he could allow himself to become attached.


End file.
